This Is Science
by Nightmare daniell61
Summary: This is science...a term used by many but what will a young man do when he ends up in a world unlike his own? First story so please be constructive :)


This is the start of a scientist's other worldly travel…That man was known as Professor Maxwell John.(Maxwell is the last name)

Maxwell was a genius at the young age of 18 where he had a spark of an idea that could revolutionize the world if utilized. What he did not realize was that the new era of technology was and could be used for horrendous acts of war weather that war was called for or down right dirty.

~~~Time skip three years~~~

A young man was running around dressed in a grey overcoat that resembled a scientist's lab coat but the main difference was the color and that the new coat appeared to have a mesh design.

"Where is it?! I can't find my quantum gun!" said a man who according to the name on his coat was John Maxwell, "I believe you left it in the armament room next to the teleportation room John" replied a mechanical almost robot voice. "Thank you Misty maybe just maybe we will both get out of this alive" John said in a shakey voice. All of a sudden out of nowhere a large **BANG **rang out down the metal hallways of the laboratory as john was scrambling to grab his equipment when one of the blast doors keeping what ever was trying to get in, out shrieked and was torn down.

The creature in the doorway can only be described as a human torn in half and partially replaced with robotic and metallic parts almost as if it was made as a part man part machine originally but John knew this was not the case, he knew this monster was here to take John and any equipment to its leader or kill John and scavenge what he was able to.

John yelled "MISTY! Get the teleportation room ready to go NOW!" Misty calmly replied "It will be forty or so second's before the machine is ready to go and I do not believe we have that time." So John realizing he was stuck with what he had decided to send any security measure he had to stop the creature which he decided to call a reaper, but while John was running he was also closing off blast doors to buy himself time to figure out what to do next. "Misty how much time Is left till I can teleport out of here?" John asked frantically "Only about ten or so seconds John and you are not going to like what is happening outside…its…its all burned to the ground, nothing is left." To say John was shell shocked would be an understatement as he tried to comprehend what had just been said. But he realized he couldn't stay there and live so he kept going at a dead run to get to the teleporter room.

As the machine was starting to work John and Misty both noticed that the creature was trying to get inside the teleporter room and there for get at John.. "John you have to go…now, I will hold this creature off as long as I can".

So John did everything he could to speed up the process for the teleporter to work and get him out of their while Misty distracted the monster using any machines that still worked and turning any robots or robotic arms she could use to distract or slow down the creature.

Finally after what seemed like a eternity but in reality was only a minute or two the machine was done. "The teleporter is ready to go John you should take it while you can and don't worry about me I made a copy of myself for you." John noticed that the wall slid back to reveal a usb stick and a tanto(samurai sword) which he grabbed both and jumped in the teleporter and left.

~~~Time skip; time: unknown~~~

John slowly woke up in garden like area near houses that looked like Japanese homes.

'Where is this and why am I here? I teleported to Washington dc' After looking around he noticed that their was a short person with white spiky hair wearing a traditional Japanese kimono with a white outer robe and a stylistic sword on his hip.

So John not thinking asked him "Who are you, Where am I, and why the heck am I here?" immediantly afterward's John noticed a strong pressure on the back of his neck and proceeded to pass out.

~~time skip~~

"How..can…living..here?" Those are the words John slowly and painfully woke up to, "Uhh my head what happened?" John said through grit teeth. "You came to a place you should not be at sir but my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, What is your name since you are not from here?"

"My name is John Maxwell...where am I and what is this place?" John replied to his question.

"This is the Sereitie were souls come to after they move on now the real question is what are you doing here as you are alive?" Toshiro asked whilst glaring at John.

"I don't rightly know how I got here, but I do know that I was using my machine, a teleporter to be exact and it must have malfunctioned seeing as I'm here instead of Washington dc." John said as the scientific part in him was trying to figure out what had happened but he couldn't figure out what went wrong.

"Well whatever the case you still should not be here and I will have to take you to the head

Captain-Shigekuni Yamamoto, who I will insist you treat with respect as he is an extremely powerful man." Toshiro said honestly

"I would assume if he is a captain he would have to be a smart but strong man all the same to earn that position Toshiro...I may not know much about this new world but i can safely assume something like that." I replied back annoyed.

"Well all i can do is try and help you out and get you back to your world if possible and if not see what we are to do at this rate and if that itself falls through then we go to the head captain which is what we are doing, now we should go before they send some guards." Toshiro said.

"In respect to the guards yes we should probably go as i do not wish to make a bad first impression. Thank you." John replied while nodding.

~~Chapter one end~~

**Ok thats chapter one :) thank you all who have read this chapter! and i apologize for any errors as my friend was unable to beta for me...**

**R&R!**

**Any reviews(exluding flames will be welcome as this is my first go at a story)**

**~Nightmare**


End file.
